A Day at the Beach
by LogicalGoth
Summary: Okat it is the same one as before, except I fixed the names, some spelling errors and anything else. I'm sorry if i missed anything. At the very end of the chapter there is a little lime it is more "M"ish than anything skip if you don't like it Read*Revie


It was the begging of summer, and the regulars from, Seigaku, Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, and Hyotei all decided to go to the beach. Each member bringing their own friend who brought their own friend and who brought their own friend. (confusing I know. LOL:D) In the end, practically everyone in all the schools went. On this trip though their will be one extra important visitor nobody knows about... except Sukarno seeing as she is coming with him. Everyone arrived at the beach early since they planned to be there the whole day. It was about five in the morning when they got there. After preparing all the areas of relaxation everyone went to do their own thing. All decided not to argue today and to get along if only for today, at least most of it. (Yes, that means Kaido, and Momo). Tomoka sat on her orange beach towel waiting for Sukarno. She asks Ryuzaki-sensei where Sukarno was and all she replied was "Sukarno said she was going to be late, she was going somewhere. Where at that time in the morning I have no idea, but she left before I could tell her anything."

Either way Tomoka was worried, it was nearly five thirty and Sakuno hasn't arrived nor has she even called to say anything as to where she is or what she was doing. At exactly five thirty Tomoka called Sakuno's phone, with everyone watching, but she didn't pick up and soon became frustrated. The freshman trio and the regulars convinced her to have some fun and not to worry. It wasn't until six, half an hour after she called, and hour after arrival time was it that Tomoka heard Sukarno's voice, well her laughter. Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the noise especially Tomoka. The Seigaku regulars and students were shocked, especially Ryoma, to see Sukarno piggyback riding,and laughing, on a boy, no man who looked exactly like Ryoma. Everyone there stayed quiet, and Ryoma growled in a whisper "Ryoga." Hearing his name Ryoga turned his smiling face from the laughing Sukarno and looked ahead and saw his brother. His smile turned into a full faced grin and he shouted "Hey Chibisuke"(sorry if I spelled it wrong).

Sukarno's laughter shimmered down to a grin. She looked up and her grin quickly turned into a frown. Everyone was looking wide eyed at them, Tomoka and her grandma looked upset, and Ryoma... well Ryoma was glaring at them. And if looks could kill they would be a hundred feet under. Shifting his head to the side, Ryoga looked at everyone in confusion, he can guess why Ryoma was upset but everyone else had no reason to be. He felt Sakuno slowly slide off his back and stand beside him. He faintly heard her mutter "I knew this would happen." Placing the stuff from her bag on the ground and setting it all up, she turned to Ryoga, took the cooler and sat it down in the shade so the ice wouldn't melt as fast before settling down grabbing a mystery book from her bag and started from where she left off at the airport. Taking one last look at the others he shrugged and went to lay down next to Sakuno.

Not long after everyone went back to what they were doing, after finding out about Ryoma's brother. Ryoma, Tomoka, and Rryuzaki-sensei were still upset, but decided to enjoy their day. Starting up a conversation with Sakuno, Ryoga kept and eye on his brother to make sure he was okay and that nothing happened. Soon he began to feel a bit sleepy and yawned a little. Sakuno looked at him laughed softly and then smiled. Grabbing from behind her a small pillow she brought just in case she placed it on her lap and patted it. Taking the invite with gratitude he lied on her lap before drifting off into a peaceful nap with Sakuno playing with his hair. Ryoma and Tomoka looked at him angrily. Tomoka was thinking'He is taking my best friend away. I can't let him do that. He is going to back off or pay the consequences and suffer if he dozen't'. Meanwhile Roma was thinking 'Who does he think he is laying down and taking a nap on MY Sakuno's lap. I should be the napping there. Not him. OH he will suffer, the consequence. I'll make sure of that.'.

Tomoka and Roma turned away from the scene. It was almost twelve thirty when all decided to eat. Tomoka ran to Sakuno to tell her to go eat with them but all she got was an annoyed 'SHH'. Turning back to her book ignoring Tomo-Chan she continued toying with Ryoga's hair while getting lost in the world in which the book is taking place. Angrily Tomi stalked away and plopped herself next to Horio (she was sitting at the corner) Horio turns to her and says "Where Sakuno-San?" Tomoka spoke "She is with her precious Ryoga. I can't believe her she is ignoring me, her best friend!!, for that guy who she hasn't even known long and already is playing with his hair while his head it on her lap. This is ridiculous she is supposed to be having fun playing in the water and sand. Not just sitting under the shade doing nothing. I mean look at her!!" Tomoka turned to where Sakuno was only to see an empty spot. Bewildered she snapped her head back at them "Where did she go? two of the freshman trio gulped while Horio stayed looking towards the other end of the table. Confused she moved her head so that she can see what he was looking at. The sight made her seethe with anger. Sakuno who had shushed her before was walking along side Ryoga willingly and heading for the end of the table in which Ryoma, his family, Ryuzaki-sensei and the Seigaku regulars were seated.

Sakuno was happy. She hadn't seen Ryoga in at least a year and a half. Sure she had talked to him over the phone, but it wasn't the same. Sakuno looked at him and smiled. He was such a kid sometimes. Last night when he called to tell her he was fouling in early tomorrow morning she told him about the plans to going to the beach and instantly invited him. She picked him up around four in the morning after waiting for half and hour. It took thirty minutes to leave the airport and dropped his stuff off at home so he could get dressed at the same time. It took another half hour to drive over the the beach they all decided on. He drove the way there while they caught up. It was hot and he didn't want her to burn her feet so he lifted her up on his back and carried her and the cooler onto the beach while she carried the rest of the stuff in her book bag.

Laughing the whole way, Ryoga's smiling face turned to face his brother. Sakuno had looked up to see everyone confused, Tomoka and her grandma mad as hell and Ryoma... well furious couldn't even describe it. She shook her head and had said more to herself then to anyone 'I knew this would happen.' She took the cooler from his hand and then sat down to read What's a Ghoul to Do?(i don't own that book. Victoria Laurie does. I recommend it. Its really really really really really really ... really... Awesome. LOL. On with the story) Ryoga and her talked for a bit while she read and he kept an eye on his brother like a good big brother should. He began to grow sleepy though, she took out a pillow and lied it on her lap before he bent down to lay his head on it. As he drifted off to sleep and she continued reading her book she began to toy with his hair.

Sakuno was almost done with the book, when Tomoka came bounding to her and speaking loudly about wanting to go to lunch. Sakuno was annoyed not only because she was speaking so loud when she knew Ryoga was asleep, but also because the whole time her and Ryoga were in that position she had been glaring at him, for no reason. Looking... well more like glaring at her she quickly shushed her before returning to toying with Ryoga's hair and her book. It was five minutes later when Ryoga began to stir. As he slowly awoke his eye squinted. Sakuno could hear Tomoka saying a whole bunch of crap, but she didn't care. Ryoga sat up looked around and the stood to stretch, she also stood and did the same thing.

Ryoga looked at where his family was and quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her to eat with his family and of course the others as well. Sitting down he saw that that Tomoka girl wasn't to happy, his guess it had something to do with him and Sakuno. He turned to his brother and saw the same expression but only it was angrier and he wasn't starring at them but at their hands. Looking down he saw that he still had his hand intertwined with hers. Smirking at him he let it go before leaning his head against her shoulder.

After they finished eating and cleaned up Ryoga quickly grabbed Sakuno by the hand and dragged her to where the volleyball net was. She smiled at him. All the regulars with the exception of Ryoma were on her side. The regulars from Hyotei were on Ryoga's side except Atobe who had swapped places with Ryoma. She knew her team was good, Sakuno just hoped they wouldn't kill each other while playing. The game started with Ryoga serving it to Tezuka who set it so that Sakuno could spike it, which she did but accidentally hit it harder then she intended to and slammed it near Gakuto's feet nearly hitting them as it wedged itself in the ground. Everyone looked at her with weird faces some scared some... well some unexplainable really she just looked at them sheepishly in response. Since she had scored the point it was her team's server with her being the first to do so.

She overhand it to Ryoma who wasn't expecting it and he awkwardly hit it over she just hit right back at him, he looked at her for a moment before he returned it to see her smirking at him. He himself smirked and soon an all out war began between the two. Everyone moved off the court. The two of them were running around the entire thing as if it were soccer they were playing and not volleyball. Everyone neck started to hurt because the kept looking form side to side, left to right and if they only turned their eyes they would either get a headache or dizzy even both.

Finally Sakuno got a point. after nearly twenty minutes. They were both panting heavily, and Ryoma couldn't help but notice Sakuno's breasts heaving with each gasp she took. He turned red and walked over to where the others were siting down. Laughing she walked up to Ryoga and sat on his lap leaning against his chest so that she can catch her breath. It took her less then two minutes. Smiling she turned to Ryoga "Come on lets go swimming." He looked at her oddly for a moment before getting up and walking with her to the water. Tomoka growled and everyone looked at her. "What is wrong with you?" Sumire answered for her. "Sakuno never goes into the water even though she is a fantastic swimmer. We have tried before to get her to go in but she never does. Stays put reading or something. Now she gets up willingly even tells Ryoga to go with her. So of course Tomo has a right to be upset."

Horio gulped and Tomoka looked at him and ask "what?" He was looking up behind her she turned around and paled. Sakuno stood there soaking wet and looking angry, something she has never seen on her best friend's face. "Sakuno-chan..." "Don't. Don't even say a word. That is why you are so pissed off at me isn't it? You think you know me Tomoka-san but you don't you never did. Ryoga has always been my best friend. I've known him and Ryoma longer then I have you. You are just a friend, not a best friend, not a great friend just a friend. If you have a problem with that deal with it understood? Good have fun now." With that she walked away.

Tomoka was furious that asshole took her best friend away and made her say stuff she didn't mean, he was going to pay she promised that. Turning to Ryoma she formed a plan with him. "I know that you don't like Ryoga hanging out with Sakuno so much. Neither do I here is what I think we should do." They continued making plans and soon put them to action. Ryoga grabbed one of Inui's concoctions and gave it to Ryoga. "Here. You look a bit dehydrated. we can't have you passing out on a fun day so that you ruin everyone else's day can we?" Ryoga looked at his brother suspiciously but shrugged and took a large gulp of it. Right after it went down, Ryoga turned green. He ran to the trash can and threw up before passing out. Tomoka snickered she took out glue that was left in her car by her little brothers coated Ryoga's hair in it and dropped feathers all over it.

She then took out her make up bag, that she always carried with her and covered his face with the worked. Fifteen minutes later Ryoga woke up and walked over to the others while shaking his head to get the buzz away. Everyone looked at him and started to laugh. He looked at the oddly "What?" Everyone erupted into more laughter. Sakuno came over to the spot where he was with the lotion she had to get from the car. She saw what it was the made everyone laugh at Ryoga, turning back at the others to glare at them, she saw Ryoma and Tomoka high five each other and smirk in victory. Tomo smiled at Sakuno as if trying to make amends, but all she got was a colder then ice glare, and a sneer/snarl. Ryoma got the same thing but only with a shake of the head as if in disappointment.

Sakuno took hold of Ryoga's hand sat him down under the shade where all there stuff was and took out the liquid makeup remover she always had with her. After removing all the makeup Tomoka splattered on him, she carefully took out the feathers from his hair. Smiling softly at him "There all done. Just remember to wash your hair when we get back to the mansion.". He nodded at her before sighing and leaning against the bark of the tree. "What's wrong?" "Sa, I think it was a bad idea to come here." "Nonsense. Why we have had so much fun?" "That girl Tomoka put glue and feathers in my hair, my brother nearly poisoned me because I was hanging out with you and he didn't like it. I think I should go Sa. I'll meet up with you later." Before he could stand up completely she pulled him back down "You are staying here with me to have fun and that is final." Getting an idea she went down closer to the beach where she had left her bag. Cursing she saw Tomoka trying to hack into her phone with Ryoma right next to her. Everyone was looking from her to them. she quietly strolled up behind them "What are you trying to do with Sakuno's phone?" "We are trying to hack into it to see her phone book, so that we we can call all her friends we don't know talk crap about them, and blame it on Ryoga. Isn't it a fabulous idea Sakuno?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, both her and Ryoma tensed. Turning slowly they saw her face eerily calm. Taking her bag, all her belongings and especially her phone, Sakuno turned but not before turning back and saying "I recommend you delete my name from your phone book Tomoka.

You won't be getting calls from me ever again. Because of this little stunt you were about to pull I made the choice I was hesitant to make. You are no longer a friend of mine. I never want to see your face again understood? Stay away from my family, my friends, me and especially Ryoga. I don't want you around us." she turned and walked back. Tomoka reached out to grab her arm "Sakuno-chan please, I know you don't mean that. We are still best friends. It's Ryoga that is making you say such things." Growling at her Sakuno ripped her arm from Tomoka's grasp "No. Ryoga never makes me do anything I don't want to do unlike you. In fact he realized you and Ryoma didn't want him here so he planned on leaving, but I didn't let him. We are not best friend Tomoka-san, never were, never will be, because, as of right now we are no longer friends acquaintances or anything other than classmates." Before walking away completely she said one more thing "Don't call me Sakuno-chan, Saku-chan or anything else to that extent again understand?"

Sakuno sat down next to Ryoga, everyone except him was looking at her in shock. They never seen or heard her act so cold, or in such a manner. Shaking her head in annoyance she typed in the password and began to call some friends. It took them half an hour to arrive. The first one to come was Rafael Nadal (A/N: He is soo hot. I want a piece of him. HE IS MINE STAY AWAY!! GOT IT?? GOOD!! LOL). He shook Ryoga's hand and leaned down to give Sakuno a kiss on the cheek. Roger Federer was the next to arrive. He greeted them the same way as Rafa but instead of a kiss he gave Sakuno a hug. The others arrived not long after they all greeted Ryoga and Sakuno the same way as Federer except Pete Samprass, and Andre Agassi, who greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and forhead. James Blake, brought the chairs, Andy Roddick brought the snack, Maria Sharapova brought the games, Pete and Andre brought the cooler filled with water, while Roger and Rafa brought the coolers that held the sodas and sports drinks.(A/N:These are my favorite tennis players. Although I've never watched Pete play, because he retired before I took an interest in tennis, my daddy:P says that he was considered the best. I've seen a few of his matches online and they were awesome).

They spent almost an hour talking and catching up. when Sakuno wasn't paying attention Rafael scooped her up and ran to the water throwing her into it, in the process. He laughed as she came up for air. Ryoma who got splashed by the water glared at Rafael. Rafa apologized to him in the midst of his laughing. Shaking his head Ryoma walked to the water and reached forward to help her out of it. she tool it gratefully. As she was walking back to where his brother and her friends were she heard "I'm sorry.". Turning around to face him, she raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to look through your phone so that we can do what we were planning to do. I just... I never got along with my brother and I don't know why but it bothers me when you laugh with him and are around him so much."

She nods and is about to walk away when she says "I forgive you, just don't do it again. Also I'm not the only one you need to apologize to. He loves you Ryoma, he really does. He just has his own special way of showing it. If you saw his face when he was looking at you play against Fuji-senpai,... He was so proud. He may act childish, may do rash things, may bother and tease you to no end, but he does love you, he adores you. At times you are all he talks about. Ryoma can do this or that. When Ryoma was eight he did this, etc. He cares. You just have to give him a chance." With that said she walked away.

Ryoga was sitting and laughing at something Rafael said that made Roger, and Andy turn red, whether it was from embarrassment or anger she didn't know. Sitting down next to him she took a tennis ball she threw it at Nadal, hitting him on the head in the process. "Hey!!" Getting up to run, Rafa took off after her. The others except Andy, stayed where they were laughing. Andy tried to help Rafael catch her but Sakuno evaded him, taking a sharp turn. Looking over her shoulder she didn't see the figure in her way before it was too late. Ryoma landed softly on the ground with a thud. Groaning as he felt Sakuno's soft body and curves against his especially in her back and lime green bikini that matched his swim trunks oh so perfectly. He couldn't resist he pulled her face up to his and kissed her square of the lips. Sakuno's eyes opened wide.

Everyone's mouth hit the sand. Their eyes wide as well. Sakuno moaned into the kiss, and when Ryoma ran his tongue across her lips asking for entrance she gasped. He plunged his tongue into the hot cavern of her mouth and wrestled her own tongue. Pulling apart for breath a minute later, Sakuno's face was redder than a tomato and apple combined. "I.. I'm ssss... sorry, I I shouldn't have done that." Sakuno pulled herself out of his arms reluctantly and ran to sit down where the others were sitting. Ryoga, Andy, Roger and Pete all had a smirk on there face. Rafael, Andre, James, and Maria had a look on there face that said everything that they were thinking. Shaking her head, she quickly grabbed her book and began to read where she left off, in hopes of ignoring the stares and questions.

Everyone was looking at Ryoma in shock. They never expected him to do something like that. He looked to where Sakuno was and saw her reading a book in the shade. He shook his head and turned back to his senpai who were watching him with narrowed eyes. Tezuka spoke for all of them " Sakuno is like a sister to us. All of us. Even to the regulars from the other schools. Sakuno is Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. We have known them both a long time. You better take care of our little sister, Echizen, because if you don't we will all hunt you down, torture you and it won't only be with our tennis rackets, and then we will kill you slowly. Understand? Good.".

Ryoma gulped and nodded his head. He turned back to where Sakuno was and walked over there. First he went to his brother "I want to say I'm sorry. I hated the sight of you and Sakuno together, especially when you were making her laugh the way I never could." Ryoga looked at him surprise in his eyes before smiling and nodding "Its okay. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing had it been the girl I was in love with." Smiling at his brother he walked over to Sakuno, grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He took her to a private area, where no one can she them.

She looked at him with a questioning gaze. He smirked at her and whispered "I finally realize something I should have realized, and said years ago. I have fallen madly, head over heels in love with you Sakuno." Sakuno's eyes teared up smiling at him she said "I've fallen in love with you to." That was all it took for Ryoma to smash his lips to hers. He craved to be in the hot cavern of her mouth and he was delighted when she allowed his tongue entrance. Their tongue wrestled and he couldn't resist the urge to lightly squeeze her breast. His mouth moved to the hollow base of her neck while his hands massaged her breasts and peaks through the bikini top. One hand moved further down to rest at her hip, before going down to her most private of areas.

He slipped a finger into her slick folds and she gasped. He smirked and played with her clit. She moaned and he slipped another finger into her slit. He moved his fingers around grinding them into her. He pounds them into her. Her moans of pleasure, makes him hard. He feels her walls tightens around his fingers, so he increases the pressure. She moans loudly throwing her head back in pleasure, and his hands are covered with her juices.

When she comes down from her place. She moves her hand to rub his manhood, through the fabric of his trunks. She grabs him completely and moves up and down. Slowly increasing the pressure. He comes with a groan and releases his load into her palm. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Kissing each other one last time they lied in the sand watching the stars and moon.

(A/N: I don't own. Please review. Hope you like. No flames.)


End file.
